talasfandomcom-20200216-history
Arhia Yru Johjin
Arhia Yru 'is the Canbito of the Talas Storyline. He is introduced in the begining of the second chapter. Born as a sprite to Rikarr and Kenaya. (Both Desceased) He was disovered by Cololi Biliki hanging in a cradle on Tala Bellax in the north Burmixia Woods wearing a necklace with his name on it. She took him to The Elders after discovering he was a Hybrid. Nature and Wind type as an infant. The Elders soon learned he was actually the Canbito of his time. Desperately they set out in search of the Canbita and began training Arhia to control his powers. At the age of 10 Arhia left Thea's Temple to train with a Canbiti Guru. The elders had informed the citizens of Talas that Arhia had gone on to master the elements and would be gone until the Canbita was found. History Arhia was born on the Talasian Day Lolure , In the month of Euna , on the 14th day. HIs mother and father were killed by a villain named Kaaxi Karsaj when they were out on Bellax having a picnic. His father Rikarr was a Hybrid, Arc and Sprite with a light blue aura, his mother Kenaya was a Hybrid, Keeleizaan and Goliik with a deep red aura. Kaxmiz stabbed his father in the back with a cosmos blade, and crushed Kenayas body with a gravity sphere. He did not find Arhia hanging in the tree nearby. Cololi found him 2 days later on one her walks in the woods, his parents bodies had been discarded by Kazmix before he had left. She brought Arhia to her fellow elders,Voraanta Raekar, Idkita Diedect, Matarax Cyclos, Agama Soju, Nojaiku Caps, Onurawan Archimi, Zukrenn Xika, Dustreii Shairr, Sigareia Kior, Plitex Pikame, Rogrann Tatsoshin, and Kazmix Karasj. The Elders soon discovered he was the Canbito of their generation and began training him. He lived with The Elders for 8 years and then he left. Much to the dismay of Agama, and Cololi who he had made special connections with. Four aged years after he left the Temple of the Elders Arhia had found and trained with a canbiti guru in controlling his remaining powers. After 3 more aged years Arhia had naturally turned 13. (Aged Years are a power time types can utilize with practice, similar to The Hyperbolic Time Chamber from the Dragonball Franchise, those with time ability can use time to age themselves forward and backward allowing for a longer lifespan. A normal 30 hour day, would be like a month to an age maipulating time type.) He then travelled to his home island to claim rightful ownership of the island. Weary of his sudden appearance the title holder of the Island refused to hand him the deed. Arhia unstable in his control of his powers at the time froze the man, melted the ice, electrocuted and knocked him down with a gust of wind, the frightened man left the island in Arhias control. Arhia would later in his life meet the man again and apologize for his rudeness and lack of control. Now in possession of his families legacy island, Midnight Island, he began to build his house on the Eastern Niora Cliffs. He built a maze of cliff face city structures inside the mountainside, sealing his windows with crystalized glass weatherproofing for rain and wind. He then built his inner building, a massive mansion with naturally lit glowstone crystals lighting the rooms. The other structures he built inside the cliffs were a dojo to train in, a grand ballroom for large parties, should he ever have friends to party with. A large kitchen facing the ocean, a dock , a pier , an oceanview terrace along the wall, as well as A master bedroom connected to a library , a living room , a dining room , and a second doorway leading to the islands natural lava tubes. Large underground calderas covered the expanse, so he created smooth slides above the lava, on tall pillar-like supports made from lava resistant crystals at their base. The slides in total size were nearly 10 miles long, exiting in larger steam filled sinkholes deep in the forest. A nearby waterfall and glow-worm cave became his new picnic spot. A grotto he carved under his dock leads to his own private sinkhole camping spot. Complete with a waterfall and spout through the bottom of the sinkhole pool. He restored his families Legacy House he lived in as an infant, and rasied it into the treetops to keep it safe and hidden from adventure seekers coming to the island. He finished building his property 10 aged years after he turned naturally 13. He had just turned 15 and had decided to enter the other islands and enjoy his youth, He went to Vehrod University and studied medicine, architecture, politics, and art. After 2 years at the University he became a soldier for the Navy of Talas serving 25 aged years in the eleite ground and sea forces. Fighting pirates, in his travels with the army, he explored Pirate Cove, as well as many islands around Thea, venturing deep into the swamps on Thea and the high mountains. He studied with the scholars in Kokura City, becoming an adept weather student. At the natural age of 18 he became a secret gladiator in The Gladiator Arenas. First on Tala Thea at the Battle City Tournament Grounds on Betor Island quickly rising to fame as a Hybrid Goliik/ Basher, he named himself The Nightmare; and fought his way to the top becoming a defending Champion Gladiator of over 500 bouts. Armor & Garb Arhia's armor consists of a black tunic, animetix sojiku, leather 3 strap ring, back mount sword sheath, ash juiju pants, ash and coal gloves, faded beige griptape arm wraps, ash single body leg guards, black deridax boots, ash folding link sabatons, animetix kioda, animetix scarf, warrior cloak (custom), black metir belt, ash and gold goggles, tri-pillar sholder guard, ebony satchel, coal wallet, gladiator helm (modified custom). His street clothes vary, as he has many shirts, tunics, pants, shoes, and hats. His most common outfit he can be seen wearing nearly everywhere he goes is: a sleeveless snow tunic, a black sojiku with stained silver clips, oud juiju pants, travelers cloak (custom), coal satchel, coal wallet, coal terras shoes, stained silver linked sabatons, plum stained animetix scarf, plum stained animetix kioda, checkered snow wristband, blood checkered wristband, stained silver and coal goggles, coal metir clasp belt, a stained silver/stained gold chain wristband, a jute rope bracelet, 2 small coal elastic bands, his hilt for Wahri/ Khi-Getsu, and his magnetic back waist sheath plate. During his time as a Secret Gladiator, his armor consisted of a Gilga-lion skull helm (custom), a large steel neck raised ring guard, half hashiro whale, half steel alloy chest guard, hayabusa shoulder guards, a skeleton arm gilga claw for his left hand, a vikar spiked arm tunnel sword, ash juiji pants, coal leg guards, spiked with sauzer tree fangs, rakir bull bone sabatons, ash deridax boots, stained titanium shoulder guard, stained titanium shoulder chain, titanium and coal soldier rank stripes, black sauzer tree fangs from his neck guard go down to his spine, and a dusk kioda. As his tournament status improved he began to shed his thickly layered armor, settling for a thinner material, he modified his helm to fit snugly over his head, as well as he removed his chest, arm, leg, shoulder and neck armor. Choosing to wear just his juiji pants, deridax boots, sabatons, helm, and grip tape wrist wraps. As he won bouts he would get new tribal tattoos covering his chest, legs, arms, and back. His weapon of choice throughout each and every bout was his unique custom designed mace which he named in the tongue of the ancients Wahri no Kai Dusk. Or "Ally in The Dark" in the common tongue. This name was shortened by the public to Wahri a slang term for ally, or enemy. Which played hand in hand with his alias The Nightmare. Arhia's true identity was never released to the public when he was inducted into the hall of fame and legends of the arena. Going out on the top, still unknown rumors and speculations say that Nightmare was a god, an alien from a different land, or simply a soul escaped from The Nightlands. Personality When he was younger, Arhia believed that The Elders were blood relatives of his, and he accepted that he would never know his mother and father. He called each elder "Aunty" and "Uncle". Growing up in a large temple with many children he would often sneak out rather than go to his lessons, making as many friends as he could. As he grew older sneaking out became less and less importatnt as The Elders simply didn't care anymore. Arhia began to develop strong feelings for taking care of nature, and animals, thereby concreting the belief that he is a sprite by birthright. He turned from protecting nature to taking it upon himself to protect everyone in the temple. The Cooks, The Gardeners, The Sifus, The Elders, and The Cleaners, all of whom he cares deeply for today, calling them his second family. After his phase passed of always helping everyone he turned towards meditation to calm his mind and reach inner peace. It is never confirmed if he was successful in this feat. Throughout his teenage years Arhia was living on his own, surving and making his own way. He left the temple he had grown up in, at the natural age of 10, and aged age of 17. He trained with a guru of elements to control his powers better as well as learn to use melee weapons expertly. The guru tested his mind in strategy and a number of other advanced tests to see how he could use his intelligence to beat a difficult situation. The first lesson his guru sifu Esgaure told him was, "''I can only teach you the techniques, and the principles. With time and practice comes mastery." At the aged age of 19 he left his guru being only 13 naturally. He claimed his families legacy island and fixed his home to a near perfect living and training space. Taking him only one real year to complete this task, he had turned a natural age of 14, and went to The Vehrod University. In which he studied for 2 years. At the age of 16 he became a soldier and commanded troops in the fight against pirates, during one of these missions he encountered a very different looking young pirate named The Crimson Scourge (Sorra). After 25 aged years of service he returned to become a scholar as well as a gladiator in the arena. Just reaching the natural age of 19 he tried his hand at farming. Becoming a merchant who sold his goods to the mainland. Arhia is a highly advanced student, ranked 11th at the college, who studies irregularly and often neglects his schoolwork. He is learning the information however, more of just absorbing it to pass tests. He works well with others so long as he is leading the group, as he cannot stand to be a follower. He is often teased by his peers because he is very antisocial, growing up with other children yet feeling social awkward, and not being able to comfortably tell people his true identity. Arhia hates fortune telling, horoscopes, feng shui, psychics, and anyone whose trade involves taking money from people for things they cannot see. Arhia deeply believes that sexual practices and partners should be kept secrets since his personal life should not be everyone elses public knowledge. He is extremely well mannered towards women, treating them kindly, and never pressuring anyone into anything they dont want to do. He has a sly tongue which he uses to get close to people he likes. Although he becomes flustered when he is caught doing this, trying to get emotionally close to his crush. A fact Aya, Shonie, and Twyla all tease him for. He becomes shy and uncomfortable around nude or immodestly dressed women, of which Hera Cyclos and Shonie Lierra rub in his face when the opportunity arises. Arhia is very respectful when talking to those older than himself, calling his guru, the elders, the teachers, and his fellow scholoars sifu, professor, miss, mrs., sir, ma'am, and elder. When it comes to fighting, Arhia has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the cruel actions of his opponent, such as instilling the fear of being murdered just cause he finds that everything must be equivalent in a fight so as to make it more fair. Like when he cut off the left arm of Gujo Giranas in retaliation for crushing Rax's left arm under a boulder. He never taunts or belittles his opponents when fighting, believing it to be disrespectful of enemies he does not know and thus cannot make juedgement calls on their persoanlities. A trait that is completely opposite to his inner rage personality. Arhia has a strong desire to win his fights, but in what he views as a legitimate manner. To this end, he has often refused the aid of his inner rage, even when knowing it would allow him to win. Arhia's resolve in battle can waver at times, which can impede his fighting prowess, and goes into a state of depression and self-loathing when he loses a major battle or lets a friend down. His inner rage, Inimicus (What it calls itself). Comes forth when Arhia is stressed beyond his breaking point and his personal feelings about someone are damaged beyond repair. Like when Gujo cut Shonie down because "She was in his way." Arhia's mind goes blank as if he has just become a spectator, while the rage which calls itself Inimicus or Enemy in the common tongue. Inimicus then raises his right hand over the left side of his face looking through the gap between his thumb and fingers. He will swipe his hand across his face to the right closing his eyes and whispering "secret" to himself, thereby officially unlocking his untapped powers. Where he will begin to laugh maniaclly aloud. Inimicus has no sense of honor, fighting mercilessly against foes, not bothering to take hostages. He does not kill his enemies quickly, he sadistically attacks visciously so that his opponnets die slowly, so they can feel the hopelessness of the situation and do nothing to stop it. He is cruel, sadistic, violent, angry, and rude as if all the angry emotions Arhia has ever had simply built into one person inside his mind. (later revealed to be a separate identity and soul which shares a body with Arhia, Inimicus is actually Illgo Nimbus the first True Canbiti of Cuocir, escaped from The Nighlands at the exact instant Arhia was entering. When Titos Haranei shocked Arhia alive, Illgo's soul latched onto Arhia's and became trapped in his body.) Inimicus has complete control of Arhia's elemental powers much more than Arhia does conciously. (Partly from Illgo's experience.) Demonstrating techniques Arhia himself does not know how to do. Like creating solid canbitium substances and tools such as his signature weapon Jaggerjaquez. A large black arahk with a handle resembling a spanish rapier sword , and a longer handle measured to be 6 and half hands long. His battle tactics are to demoralize his opponents by putting down their self-esteem with rude comments on their character or on their families honor, always attempting to goad them into attacking blindly out of rage, forcing his foes to stoop to his level of mockery. Inimicus does not see the need to win fights to win, he wins so Arhia is not killed, because if Arhia dies so does he, so he has some responsibility to Arhia's general wellfare. He believes there is no unfair tactic in fighting, all is strategy and the better the strategy the more likely he is to win. He has no resolve except to live, which he values almost above his own desire to carve up the corpse of defeated opponents. Friends do not exist to Arhia when Inimicus is in control of his mind, however they can break through to Arhia and awaken his desire to supress Inimicus, thereby returning to the world conciously. In which he immediately regrets any actions that were performed in his body, even to his enemies out of his sense of honor. In his adult years after the defeat of Kaaxi and Gamedes he began by building a new set of isles called Ocuan Isles. He took up the duties of building cities, and establishing proper government. In which now there were only 5 Council Members elected by the people. These members would change when one member died, to maintain a different set of tasks keeping the isles functioning, as well as having less members to check on to see that The laws were being upheld by everyone. In his status as Canbito he became an adviser to members on the council, and assisting in the law enforcement tasks. The ancient ways were rapidly evolving and industrializing. Rustic methods were still in existance, but were dying off in favor of a more modern world. In his late life Arhia enjoyed many of the things he enjoyed during his youth in the temple. He would play music while sitting beneath the stars, or meditate in the woods. Go out for walks, wood crafting, and metal forging, he lived in a rustic world, while his creation of an advanced civilization continued to excel beyond his wildest dreams. Losing the desire to stay young with his manipulation of time, Arhia enjoyed his last years living as a mortal choosing not to use his elemental powers any longer. He died at the natural age of 137 years old. Aged years of 257. He died on Thieux 26th, Kilore at 17:37 in the forest on his property. He passed calmly while meditating. As he died his body crystalized in canbitium of a jade hue. His last pose being one of peace and tranquility. His permanent statue was discovered 3 weeks after his death by Titos Haranei, his oldest friend. Powers and Abilities Fire, Water, Wind, Stone, Ice, Earth, Lightning, Darkness, Metal, Time, Poison, Nature, Cosmic, Light '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Arhia's body is in top form. Arhia has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his mentors. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Arhia is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, wrestling and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. He effortlessly defeats multiple oponents and gangsters on a regular basis. As well as his time spent in The Combat Arena defeating hundreds of Gladiators in his career. Enhanced Strength: Arhia is deceptively strong, smashing Gamedes head through a concrete wall with a single punch, and later kicking him from one transport chute to the next without injuring his leg from his opponents hierro. Enhanced Strength (Inimicus): Inimicus is nearly twice as strong as Arhia being able to shatter Gujo's arm simply by grabbing it, as well as swinging his sword so fast he can cut through solid crystal and purified hardened metals without any resistance. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Arhia is a very fast and agile fighter. He possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. He can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. His speed allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. Even when struck by surprise by Kaaxi, who is fast enough to outpace Therxun Luna, Arhia counterattacked and injured his attacker without anybody else noticing. His speed is so fast it is nearly on par with Goku SSJ3 and Yoruichi Shinohin. Hierro: Arhia has a relatively powerful hierro in which he inherits from his ability to use fire as well as lightning, both of which are extremely hot by normal standards. Keen Intellect: Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Arhia is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In his years at the temple and in training with the guru, Arhia's grades are almost always near the top, despite his Fighting training taking up most of his time. Aside from that, Arhia can determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Master Swordsman: In terms of fighting style, Arhia relies mainly on swordplay. Aside from his initial training with the elders and Esgaure, he is essentially on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thusly, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill allows him to fight evenly against sword masters of Rograan Tatsohin and Nojaiku Caps caliber. While usually fighting right-handed, Arhia appears to be ambidextrous, as he is proficient in wielding his weapons in his left hand, though not at a master's level. Vast Elemental Power: Arhia has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of elemental energy, well beyond most other Enriched and Elders, and once tested even higher than Gods of Old. He defeated a gilga serpent before awakening his true power with only a crystal wakazashi. Even at less than half strength, his elemental energy is comparable to an Elementas Guardian. Arhia constantly gives off an aura at the level of an Elementas. Even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still using his elemental energy or unleashing Inimicus. Because Arhia's elemental energy level is constantly very high, even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, meaning the sheer resilience and amount of energy Arhia has is monstrous. Arhia's elemental energy was rather difficult for him to control when he was younger, but as he aged the power became easier to manage, even with his formal training in controlling it, when using Inimicus' power, his aura fluctuates wildly, with it being unreadable at its lowest point and at its highest point greater than that of The Guardian of Life's power. However this does not prevent him, from supressing it and makes his stealth skill near impossible to detect when dealing with other spiritually aware beings. He has learned how to harden his aura's energy and enhance the strength of his attacks, or use it as a barrier to reduce the impact of attacks on him, if not negating them completely. His energy is strong enough to hold back the sucking force of the balckhole stomache of a nightlands beast, as well as defy the power of absoluteness without destroying his body, using only his hands. He possesses incredible skill in directing his elemental power, as destroyed the inward gateway to the nightlands, a seemingly impossible feat which surprised The Elders, as well as the Living Gods, by channeling his power through his sword into the gateway from above. His Aura has flutuated in the past in color between coal, plum, jade, and gold, but seems to have mellowed out as a jade green when in use. His power is shown as green when he dies and is crystalized in canbitium, normally black in color. Sub-type Elemental Power Arhia's Sub-type elemental stauses are as folows: '''Goliik: '''Arhia's elemental control of fire as a subtype is a hyrbid between a pyras and an incindras, as his fire is very resemblant in heat and consistancy to pyras, yet he can create specific shapes with it as well much like incindras can. He has classfied himself under a seperate category called Fenras. Meaning fire shape wielders. '''Keeleizaan: '''The sub-type element of Arhia's water power is of Torbotian nature, he is a fantastic swimmer on his own, and when coupled with the power of water, he excells at blasting at high speeds over the water. Although Idkita Diedect firmly believes he is a Devaros and his torbotian powers are simply his wind ability augumenting with his water power. '''Windrider: '''The element of wind comes as a second nature to Arhia as he was proficient in usuing it as an infant with no knowledge of what he was doing. He could simply create minor spheres to play with in place of a toy ball. His subtype of wind is linked to the rarest form of wind and he was made an honorary member of The Skyknight's Gang, for his aptitude in using wind in the same way the team does. '''Basher: '''Arhia's power over stone within his sub-type is of the dulas nature. He can create crystals and stone structures as noted when he built his house on Midnight Island entirely out of these substances rather than cutting down trees for a lumber structure. On his dock and walkway to the pier of his property he used lumber, but did not himself make it; rather he bought it from a local mercahnt on a nearby island in order to assist the economy. '''Avalis: '''Arhia's sub-type within the element of snow and ice is that of hybrid nature, he has both powers of avari avalises and of blinds, who create entire blizzards to both cover their tracks and freeze opponents in battle. No other canbiti, elder, or avalis seems to have this rare of a connection to ice based power. '''Swamptog: '''The sub-type of earth within Arhia's power is one of near dulatog nature, he is of a normal persons height yet seems to posess both power of a wallotog and a terratog, he has created vast sinkholes and tunnels in eath and stone. His abilities in earth however rarely used because of his proficiency of stone are still masterful in nature, although he rarely has need of them. '''Arc: '''The lightning sub-type of power for Arhia is one of chromotic nature yet comes from tri-arc status, he has colorful energy blasts of lightning and has made a breakthrough in his rapid firing of smaller less dangerous blasts. He can position his hand in that of a his ring finger and pinky finger are held in fist formation while his remaining two finger extend forwards and are held together, his thumb acompanies them by being pointed upwards at a 90 degree angle so that his hand resembles a small pistol and he fires compressed super powerful bolts like lasers from his extended finger tips. He has taken a playful nature from this and has been repeatedly reported as saying "pew pew pew" when he unleashes the lightning. Earning him the nickname The Lightning Kid. Although his normal lightning powers are controlling mostly over energis, yet he also can use nitras and voyas abilities. '''Jeijeikai: '''Metal sub-types are uncommon amongst most other non metal base types, but are not completely inexistant. Most subtypes of non metal based hybrids are that of a common metal nature, simple solid metal manipulation, however Arhia has the power of a Geras, in which he can manipulate both solid form and create metal from elements found in nature such as iron rich air, he could pull the iron out of the air of water and create solid objects with the substances. '''Secfract: '''Of time sub-type Arhia is most linked to dulas of both frachi and extande nature. He can age himself many years at a time while only one normal year passes outside his range, and can slow down time around objects and people asisting in construction and building his house. His time powers are more linked to extending as he has overall throughout his lifetime aged many years more so than he actually lived. His aged total years at death was present of near 257 years, while he had naturally lived 137 years. Long even by the normal standard of 95 being old. '''Sheik: '''His powers versed in darkness element is of cizar power. He can create solid forms of darkness and has upon occasion used them to create weapons and shields to which he sold to The United Republic Navy of Talas. These tools however have a limited lifetime once created since they do not maintain their physical form long after the creator of them stops paying attention to the substance. Arhia's tools last nearly 7 days at a time, making them effective for short term projects around bases. Or in quick raids on the pirate vessels that sail too close. '''Mageis: '''The power of poison when utilized by Arhia in it's sub-type under his control is that of chemimagei. He can create many forms of toxins so long as they are plant based first. He had specific difficulty mastering this element as it is the known opposite of nature type as well as a personal block of his, he could not grasp the knowledge of both healing and decay in his subconcious. His concious mind could differentiate yet his instincts blocked him from using the majority of its effects for a long time. In due time he learned to accept both the good and bad in the world and proceeded to become a proficient wielder of chemis elemental power. Many of his friends in his later life were of chemis decent. '''Sprite: '''His natural connection to nature as a birthright made his power unique as a canbiti, he is one of the 3 known to posess the power of Khi , directly linked to the nature of creating life itself. His power over this is unknown of how well mastered, yet he seems to be most proficient in creating trees and bushes that produce fruit. In his lifetime he only ever created 3 known lifeforms, a sea creature, a thinking plant creature, and an animal of wild nature. His sea creature near resembles a jellyfish, and a pufflight, swimming with use of kicking its apendages outwards, yet it posesses a spinal system as well as vertebrates. Arms and fingers to grab things. His plant creature is of near tree shape, as a near a lullax tree, yet with bouyant wood once cut down, this wood is used in the future to create many flying ships, He named it Espacium . A tree that produces a sweet and tart fruit when fully ripe as well as its peculiar lumber. For every one Espacium a person cuts down 4 take its place making them an ever present lifeform. The animal he created was of no specific nature, it was of a deceased animal that crossbred many generations ago, and he brought it back. It was simply called the fox. A more modern bearfox exists as well, however this small shy creature is of omnivore nature it survives on berries, and smaller animals. Most of them are uniform orange and white tipped tails, yet some are larger and ashen grey in color. Arhia has 7 personal pet foxes, each of a different color than is considered natural. 1. Yugo (Black and red) 2. Himin (maroon and orange) 3. Aila (grey and maroon) 4. Mo-ogi (black and grey) 5. Liliri (brown and black) 6. Kina (yellow and gold) and 7. Ontoh (black and orange). Arhia has forever been remembered for his creation of this creature and many symbols representing him are either of the canbiti seal or that of the fox seal. '''Torquer: '''Arhia's cosmic power sub-type was hybrid like Kazmix's, he could both utilize voyan torquer power as well as gravis power. manipluating gravity and traveling through spacetime small wormholes. He had a pair of specialy created arm mounted claws capable of channeling cosmic power made, so he would not have to use his hands and could seal more of his private lane when he jumped into it. When Arhia was studying with Guru Esgaure, were he late to class he would simply drop a wormhole on the floor, and jump into it, and then either fall from the ceiling or walk out of a wall to make it to class on time. This shape deeply resembled in appearance and function a looney tunes wormhole. '''Vexo: '''Arhia's sub-type of light is that of an allios, since he has shown the ability to manipulate all forms. His power is most linked to weaving light, as well as created solid shapes with it. Arhia very rarely uses light outside of night-time situations or outside of the nightlands, yet is found using it most for entertainment rather than for offense. The discovery of light is mostly credited to Sorra , although Arhia had a suspiscion it could be used outside of the nightlands as well. Arhia's Friends and Family Omo Johjin (Grandfather) missing, Hala Hiana (Grandmother) missing, Rikarr Johjin (Father) desceased, Kenaya Yru (Mother) desceased, Aero Johjin (Elder Brother), Gaile Yru (Elder Sister), Yaong Xia Yru (Younger Sister), Razza Johjin (Younger Sister), Reno Venyai (Half-brother), Tris Venyai (Half-sister), Boba Kanja (Aunt), Monde Kanja (Uncle). Raxjond Thom (Adopted Brother), Noxalt Yarbrax (Nephew), Exrein Kelein (Old Friend), Aya Amons (Old Friend), Shonie Lierra (Ex Girlfriend), Therxun Luna (Old Friend), Doxiac Kelein (Old Friend), Sorra Kuriken (Girlfriend), Titos Haranei (Best Friend). Dagah Loco (Friend), Zark Syvas (Stylist), Calli Ruizza (Fomer Crush), Kata Kena Heavia (Friend), Cira Cherry (Friend), Adrien Swift (Temple Friend), Reig Juka (Friend), Xendraw Hiongo (Friend), Vexents Rachia (Friend), Natan Boulodros (Friend), Bere Anet (Friend), Xin Baramag (Friend), Twyla Saur (Former Crush), Lione Chava (Temple Friend), Kai Dragniss (Former Enemy), Karri Daws (Best Friend), Rich Malak (Temple Friend). Secrets *Arhia's street clothes were based on real world clothing of skaters, soldiers, and martial artists. *Arhia's main combat garb is derived from a modified version and color shceme of Cloud Strife in the 2007 CGI Movie Final Fantasy: Advent Children. *The writer decided to originally make only one person with all elemental powers yet scrapped the idea in favor of two, so the sole person would not be as lonely, and so it wouldn't be a story too similar to Avatar: The Last Airbender/ Avatar: The Legend of Korra (The Legend of Korra). *Canbiti are a different race of human entirely, coming from a distant planet, full of people with their power. The reason for only having two at a time came from the last two Canbiti, also known as Ororiens, travelling to Cuocir in hopes of repopulating their home world which was decicrated by the galactic war. *Arhia's house was original going to built on a floating island above the clouds, but was traded in for being landlocked, favoring oceanic water access, and a boat instead of a sky-speeder . *The natural landscape shape of Midnight Isle was alterd by Arhia when he built his home, making 3 unique shapes from high in the air. A seahorse mountain range, a heart in the forest, and a yellow sand beach along the bottom of the high side of the island. *His parent's original house, which he moved into the trees later became his self owned and operated business (a surf shack/ restaraunt) on a beach facing Tala Bellax. *Arhia builds the Ocuan Isles resembling both an eye, and the symbol used by sega to reference Shadow the Hedgehog. *The Talas Isles are 17/133 the size of The Ocuan Isles, and are located 8,444 miles south of where the original story takes place. *The concept for Arhia's friends came from the Lukas Heart's real world friends: Aya, Shonie, Jordan, Ernie, Lamont, Hunter, Ditchco, Amanda, Dagoberto, Eine, Karla , Killarney, Zach, Callista, Katrina, Ceci, Adrien Reeds, Garland, Andrew, Steven, Nathan, Berehaun, Twyla, Leon, Jacob, and Richard. *The writer, Luka S. Heart, is a pen name. His real name is unknown. *The majority of Midnight Isle is used for farming and agriculture, as Arhia prefers to grow his own supplies. Some of the land is also ranchland, though more unconfined, the animals he utilizes for materials are more wild than domestic unlike most farms. *A secret area on Midnight Isle, unknown to Arhia houses the power of lunar light, trapped there by the god of light Tala. *Arhia has been compared to an Amish man, or a nomad by the writer. *Arhia's weapons resemble pieces of driftwood Luka Heart found when beginning to write the story outline. *The language of the ancients used in Talas, is actually a language Luka Heart invented himself, most words being derived from roots, and some being in common languages already. *The known languages used to form the language of the ancients are: French, Hawaiian, Japanese, Latin, Dothraki, Klingon, Nerd, Pirate and English.